The Forbidden Garden
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: While tending to his garden, Marluxia comes across another Nobody hiding in the bushes. Who or what is Demyx hiding from? Oneshot. Lemon. MarluxiaxDemyx. Request fic for Tifa-San


The Forbidden Garden

* * *

This is a request fic for Tifa-san, my beta for Passionate Beat as well as whenever I need her. I hope you like it!

* * *

A soft breeze created a soothing sound as it rustled the leaves and trees around the grounds of The Castle that Never Was. This was the only place in the entire world that received any amount of sun everyday, which in turn made it a prime location for the Nobodies that inhabited this world to gather and pretend to have the emotions capable to enjoy the warmth that the sun provided. No one knew why it was just the backyard of the large castle that received the natural light when the rest of the world was constantly swallowed in darkness, but honestly, no one was going to question the suns presence. Least of all the single Nobody that depended on the sun's rays for his own existence.

And today said Nobody was out, enjoying the bright day and using it to seek refuge in the single place in all the worlds that he would be able to escape the rest of the Organization and their teasing, name calling and rudeness. All that Marluxia ever wanted was this single place of solitude, somewhere he could allow his garden to grow in peace, and not in fear of being demolished for no reason at all. Originally, the pale haired man had tried growing a few plants in his room and around the castle in pots, but that didn't last more than a week as Marluxia discovered Xigbar one night after drinking and using the plant as a make shift urinal. No, the assassin did not dare put his beloved plants through that trauma again.

So, now he had been granted this small but open area to be his own private garden, and the superior had even given the eleventh member the right to disallow anyone he wanted from entering his sanctuary. After the superior had told him that, the first thing that Marluxia did was plant a hedge around the border of the garden, and with only the barest amount of manipulation that was needed to help it grow, the pink haired Nobody encouraged the hedge to grow at an accelerated speed, providing a nice five foot high boundary along the edge of the area, ensuring that no unwanted guests ever were able to break into the private oasis unless given permission by the garden's carer.

And like most other days where he did not have a mission to attend to, Marluxia decided to spend the day out here tending to his flowers and being surrounded by the source of his element. It always gave him a sense of being complete whenever he was out here.

But the serene solitude couldn't last forever. Just as the pink haired man walked over to begin pruning his hydrangeas, a strange noise penetrated the sanctity of the garden. Mumbling about how no one respected the orders from their superiors anymore, Marluxia trudged over to the sole entrance to the small area, the assassin was surprised at just who it was breaking into his sanctuary.

"Demyx?" he questioned, seeing the blond Nobody crouched behind the rose bushes, huffing to try and catch his breath.

The musician jumped visibly at being startled. He honestly thought that Marluxia had been sent out on a mission today and that the forbidden garden would be deserted. Suddenly hearing a distant noise, Demyx was reminded of why he had been driven to enter the other Nobody's sanctuary. "Shh." He whispered, pressing a single gloved covered index finger to his dry lips.

Raising an eyebrow at the blond's action, Marluxia could only fathom a wild guess as to what or who the nocturne was hiding from. And even for a being with no hearts so to speak, Marluxia was still a compassionate being. He just continued to prune his hedges, inconspicuously moving himself closer and closer to the blond's position. The few times that the pink haired man allowed himself a peak over at the petit man, he was surprised at the form that the smaller Nobody had taken.

Sitting with his knees pulled up under his chin, Demyx had his arms wrapped tightly around his legs, his head resting atop them. But that wasn't what was surprising to Marluxia. It was the expression that was on the normally carefree face. Green eyes were wide with fear, darting swiftly in the direction of even the slightest noise, and his soft pink lips were set in a small frown, giving off a true semblance of fright from his demeanour. For the normally happy go lucky Nobody, this was strange. And for some reason, Marluxia knew that he needed to find out exactly what was going on. Walking right over to the sitting Nobody, Marluxia knelt down so that his eyes locked with Demyx's widened ones.

"Demyx. What is going on? What are you hiding from?" the assassin was sure to keep his voice to the lowest whisper possible as he asked the question that had been on his mind since the other Nobody had appeared in his garden.

"I'm hiding from Xigbar and Luxord. Please, don't tell them that I'm in here." The blond pleaded in a quiet voice. But the volume did nothing to hide the waver of desperation that the normally musical tone held.

Well, that explained a few things. Like why the nocturne hadn't just created a portal to disappear through. With Xigbar's element being space and Luxord's being time, they always knew between the two of them when someone opened up a dark portal. But the face that it was the two most cruel, crude and perverse Nobodies in the entire Organization made the echo of something resonate deep within Marluxia's chest. And being on the receiving end many a time of the pranks or sheer boredom of those two, Marluxia knew exactly what Demyx was going through. And Kingdom Hearts be damned if he was going to throw such a cute and innocent little to those sardonic vultures.

All of a sudden, Marluxia could hear the sound of voices and hurried footsteps approaching his garden. Looking down at the blond, the pink haired man wasn't at all surprised to see the smaller man's eyes go wider before he started pushing himself backwards, almost as if he wanted the hedges he was pressed against to swallow him up. Not that the assassin could really blame him. Motioning for Demyx to be still and silent, Marluxia called upon his element, coercing it gently into growing at an accelerated rate, around the wide eyed blond, effectively wrapping the Nobody in soft green leaves and vines and hiding him from prying eyes and making him look as if he was just part of the garden.

Leaving the camouflaged musician like that, Marluxia stood up and walked the few more steps over to the entrance of his garden, intent on stopping those two roughians before they massacred his precious garden once again. It had happened before, and was bound to happen again.

Sure enough, as soon as Marluxia made it to the lattice arch that served as the entrance of his lovely garden, there were Luxord and Xigbar, looking suspiciously as if they were trying to find a way into the garden which wouldn't lead to maiming, torture or severe pain. Because no matter how prissy and wimpy the pink haired man seemed, the two elder members knew that he was indeed capable of all three.

"What's up, Marly?" Xigbar smirked, trying to pull off what Marluxia could only assume was supposed to be innocence, and failing miserably at it if that was the case. Not bothering to even dignify that with a response, the pink haired Nobody looked over at the other two with a look of disbelief that screamed that he wasn't buying any of their artificial kindness today.

"Let me handle this you stupid blighter." Growled the British man, glaring at his partner in crime. But as he turned to face the assassin, the look morphed into an obviously fake look of happiness that wasn't fooling anyone, least of all Marluxia. "Marluxia, old chap. You've not seen Demyx around here in the last bit, have you, chum?"

"No. I have not. Now, if you don't mind, please remove yourselves from my Garden. You know that the Superior has given me permission to enforce my permissible entrance agreement by any means possible." The pink haired man answered shortly, wanting nothing more than for these two idiots too remove themselves.

"Dude, you have got to learn to chill out. All we're asking for is to just let us search it quickly to make sure that Demyx hasn't snuck his way in there somewhere." Xigbar said with a slight chuckle. Then in a move that was almost predictable, he suddenly disappeared. Marluxia, however, was expecting a move like that, and in a swift and graceful move of his own, he spun around and in a burst of magenta petals, his scythe was extended, the inside curve of the long blade pressed up against the throat of the dark haired Nobody who had reappeared only a few small steps away from where Demyx was hidden.

"I have already informed you that Demyx has not ventured into my garden. And if you continue on any further you will enter, but never have the chance to leave. Do I make myself clear?" the voice that Marluxia spoke in was calm, and that caused Xigbar's single golden eye to go wide. From experience, he did know that Marluxia could and would follow through on that threat. And the fact that Luxord was standing right there doubled over and laughing his ass off didn't help things at all.

Muttering something about stupid pink haired flower assed pansies, Xigbar teleported himself back over beside the still laughing blond gambler. Growling loudly, the sniper sent a single swift kick towards his friend, resulting in Luxord falling to the ground, hands cupping his groin and a look of pure agony on his chiselled features. With that move, Xigbar then spun around, taking only a few steps before disappearing into an inky black portal.

Mentally checking for any signs from his plants of intruders, Marluxia let out a sigh when none came to him. Sending barely a glare at the fallen Luxord, the assassin made out several colourful curses coming from the Brits mouth before he too disappeared into the familiar swirling darkness, most likely to exact revenge on his friend and partner in crime.

Letting out a sigh of an echo of contentment, Marluxia was surprised that they gave up that easy. So that peaked his curiously even as to why they didn't argue more, and what did they want from Demyx anyway. Deciding to leave those deeper thoughts for another time, the assassin made his way over to the hedge that was currently hiding the blond musician. But there was something that he found that took Marluxia completely by surprise. When he had left Demyx all wrapped up in the vines, they had just been simple creeper vines. Now however, the greenery now sported several large flowers in the loveliest shade of indigo. With a flick of his wrist, the vines all fell to the ground, revealing the Nobody concealed within, sitting with an odd look on his face. He had removed one of the black leather gloves off of his hand, and currently it was hanging between his pursed lips. As soon as the blond was once again fully free of the grasps of the vines, Demyx dropped the glove into his lap.

"How come if your vines touch my skin, those flowers grow?" he asked innocently enough.

Sighing again, Marluxia knelt down to finger the trumpet flowers that had merged with the hedge behind where the smaller man was sitting. "Because the power of your aquamancy accelerated the growth that they latently have. That is how I am able to control them myself as well. The water that you produce is so full of nutrients and other things that they need that it just speeds up the process.

"That is so cool!" Demyx cried in artificial happiness, jumping up to his feet and quickly summoning a single water clone that danced around the Garden with him.

Marluxia just rolled his eyes at the antics of the blond Nobody before picking up the sheers that he had been using earlier so that he could continue on with his pruning. "So, what exactly were Xigbar and Luxord looking for you for?"

"Oh, they were probably just looking for sex, and I really wasn't in the mood for that today." Demyx answered, completely nonchalantly as he continued to dance around with his clone.

The comment caused the pink haired Nobody to stop and look over at the blond in complete shock. That was the last thing that he had expected the nocturne to say. And to say that he was surprised by it wouldn't be an understatement. "Excuse me?" Wanting to make sure that he had indeed heard Demyx right, Marluxia quickly turned around to face the other man. But that turned out to be a huge mistake.

Almost as if timed, just as the assassin had begun to face Demyx, the dancing man spun around at just the wrong moment, causing the water clone to crash over the pink haired and splashing everywhere, soaking the taller man to the bone.

"Oh, my gosh! Marly!" Demyx froze in his tracks immediately as soon as he realized what had happened. He then rushed over to Marluxia to try and help wipe all the water off of the heavy leather clock.

Dropping his sheers to the ground, Marluxia could do or say little as he reached up both of his own hands to push the water and hair out of his eyes. The entire time, Demyx just rambled on and on about how sorry he was and that he hoped that Marluxia could forgive him.

The comment of forgiveness brought a smirk to the assassin's face as he got the perfect idea for repayment. "Well, I think that you are going to have to help me out of this cloak. The wet leather is making it difficult for me to do it myself."

"Of course!" Demyx replied instantly, not noticing Marluxia's expression. Cute little naïve bastard. The blond swiftly then started to lower the silver zipper on the taller man's jacket. As soon as the cooler air hit the Nobody's skin, Marluxia let out a sharp gasp, repeating it once the cool touch of Demyx's fingers brushed again his rapidly warming chest.

Marluxia's hands then flew up to grip onto the blond's shoulders, the grasp so tight that it drew a loud 'eep' from the musician, before forcing the smaller man to look directly at him. "Demyx, how often do you have sex with Xigbar and Luxord?"

The question caused Demyx's eyes to go wide. Of all the things that Marluxia could have asked, that was the one he least expected. "I don't know. Every other day or something like that. Why?"

Breaking their gaze, Marluxia looked away from the green eyed man, letting out a whispered curse. Damn those two. Fouling something so precious with their evil taint. "Why do you do it?" Finally letting go of the smaller man, Marluxia turned away from him, shrugging off the heavy cloak and allowing it to fall to the grass covered ground.

Not understanding what exactly Marluxia was trying to get at, Demyx just cocked his head to the side. "Cause sex is fun, I guess. But they like some really weird things and they are really weird too. But I like having sex." He answered, looking off into space, and placing a finger along his cheek in such an innocently thoughtful manner.

Marluxia was blown away. He never expected something like that to come from innocent little Demyx's lips. It honestly sounded so wrong. But it also gave the assassin an idea. "Do they give you pleasure as well?"

"Well, I guess sometimes. But they like some really weird stuff that I'm not always into." Demyx sighed. Why was he talking about this with Marluxia of all people? Yeah, Marluxia usually was mean and evil and the perfect little Organization member, but times like today proved that he must have just as many memories of emotions that the others did. Before the blond could think anything else, he felt himself being pulled close to the shirtless man once again. "Marly?"

"Someone like you should be treated as precious as the water you wield." The deep tones of Marluxia's hushed voice sent chills down Demyx's spine. No one had ever spoken to him like that. But there was just something about it… Not waiting for a response from the blond, the pink haired man leaned in, capturing the pale lips within his own. Feeling only a slight jump from the man in his hold at the contact, Marluxia smirked gently against the lips pressed to his own, pleased that Demyx had yet to pull away. But the relief was short lived as he felt no response to his kiss from the smaller man. With an internal sigh, Marluxia reluctantly pulled away.

"What was that for?" Demyx whispered, pressing a hand against his lips, tasting a faint flavour of honeysuckle. It was a totally new flavour to him, and the blond was hooked. He wanted more, but he was also determined to not allow the pink haired man to seduce him with out a good reason and not just for the sake of getting off.

Allowing his damp hands to travel down to the silver zipper on the otherwise completely black robe, Marluxia drew it down slowly to reveal Demyx's bare chest, bronzed from the amount of time that the blond spent on the water rich worlds in the sun. the heavy material was slid off the narrow shoulders and fell down without a sound to the grassing floor. "Sex should be about pleasuring you, and you should never have to do it when you don't want to." The words were spoken so quietly that Demyx almost didn't hear them, but when he felt the hard bulge constraining in leather pants pressing against his thigh firmly, the blond knew that this would be something completely different then what he was used to, and that thought intrigued the nocturne.

Smiling slowly, the elder Nobody was barely able to hold in his own groan of arousal as now bare hands ran slowly down his chest, leaving a very delicate floral scent in their wake. "Then show me how." With only the barest hint of challenge in his voice, Demyx couldn't begin to imagine what today might bring.

Smirking at the statement, Marluxia took that as a sign and without a second thought, took the lithe blond into his arms, their bare chests pressing firmly together, lips doing the same. Movements were executed in a familiar manner, though neither of them had ever been in this position with their current partner. For Demyx, it was new in the respect that there was nothing weird, creepy or strange involved, not to mention that there was only the two of them. Not the three or more that he was used to. And for Marluxia, things were different because he was the one in complete control, and there was no pain involved, although the pain did normally spice things up. But not when he was with Demyx. The smaller blond deserved so much more than that.

With that thought, Marluxia could wait no longer to taste the lithe Nobody in his arms once more. Mimicking the motion with a quick thrust against Demyx's pelvis with his own, the pink haired Nobody forced his tongue passed the pink lips, meeting very little resistance. As soon as the warm organ was inside the other man's mouth, the assassin was overwhelmed by the strong flavour of blueberries, which only served to excite him further. After all, blueberries were a plant, which was part of his element, and that definitely had a good effect on him. With a single hand finding its way upwards to slide into soft golden strands, both men made noises of pleasure as their hips remained pressed together, each of them fully able to feel the other's erection through not so thick pants. With both cloaks now lying on the ground, it left both Nobodies naked from the waist up, and the bare skin of the other was exactly what each of them needed to feel right now.

Breaking the kiss with a light smile, Demyx turned his face upwards so that his aqua eyes met with the deep cobalt of Marluxia's eyes. For beings that suppositively had no emotions, both sets of eyes shone with many different things. Lust, passion, desire, want. These were not new sensations to either of them, but neither had ever experienced them quiet so intensely. Not wanting to break their visual connection, the elder Nobody's grin took on a playful form as he began to slide himself down, ensuring that his skilled hands touched every inch of exposed skin on the assassin's chest, paying extra attention to the twin dark nubs that stood erected out from the otherwise pale flesh.

A loud moan escaped from Marluxia's lips as Demyx slipped lower and lower, coming to rest on his knees on the ground, the ghosting touch almost a little too much for him to handle. But as soon as those warm hands landed on the dark material containing his aching arousal, the younger Nobody knew that he had little choice but to hold on, at least for a little longer. Nimble fingers traced the hard form through the leather, but from the ripples of pleasure that it sent through the taller man, it may as well have been right on naked flesh. As if the blond had been listening in on his thoughts, the zipper of his black pants was lowered gently, then the pants themselves were pushed down to pool at his feet, the friction causing Marluxia to groan out once more, his lips making the slightest attempt to form the other Nobody's name.

Smiling at his partner's reaction, the nocturne allowed his eyes to go wide as his other hand wrapped around the standing man's back, pushing his pelvis forward. Luxord and Xigbar had nothing on Marluxia. The eleventh member certainly was well endowed. And there it was, standing proudly erect and straight out in a very inviting manner. Who was Demyx to deny such a wonderful and pleasureful gift from the gods? Without even a split seconds hesitation, thin lips parted, still with the lingering flavour of honey on them, to engulf the red head of the assassin's penis into his mouth.

The wet heat of Demyx's mouth was incredible and it sent several waves of excitement through the pink haired man's body at the sensation. Hands once more buried themselves in the soft strands of the blond's sculpted hair, making sure that his lover, and that mouth of his, stayed right where they were. Inside that warm cavern, Demyx's dexterous tongue began to lap at the salty head, wanting to drink in every ounce of this new exotic flavour that he could. The tip of his tongue drew lines along the prominent cleft in the head, loving how every time that he ran over the hidden slit, Marluxia would grip the hands buried in the silken locks even tighter, sending the slightest jolt of pain through the smaller man's body.

When a soft cry of Demyx's name passed through the pink haired man's dry lips, it caused the sapphire eyes to widen instantaneously as something hit him like a tonne of bricks. Despite the skill and pleasurable technique that the nocturne was demonstrating, Marluxia pushed the smaller man away, his cock being pulled out of the wetness with a slight pop. Completely confused at this sudden turn of events, the blond looked up at the panting man, a perplexed look plastered on his fair features. Letting out a small whimper at the loss, Demyx caused Marluxia to look down at him.

"This is supposed to be about me brining pleasure to you, not the other way around." The younger Nobody whispered, bringing one hand down so that it rested against the blond's flush cheek.

Pouting in a manner that Marluxia found quite endearing, the nocturne looked up into those dark irises. "But, I like sucking cock." he said, his voice holding only the barest hints of a whine, but it was there.

And that whine gave the pink haired man an idea. He really couldn't stand to see such an innocent soul like that. Sliding down so that he was now kneeling at the same height as the musician, it was Marluxia's turn to reach his hands down to lower the zipper on his partner's pants. "Then, why don't we try it at the same time?" the seductive whisper was barely loud enough to be heard over the loud hiss of air that the older Nobody let out as he felt the zipper being lowered over his own hardened penis.

As soon as his hazed mind finally understood exactly what Marluxia was suggesting, Demyx's pout melted away into a seductive smile, and the lithe man removed the thick leather pants and heavy boots off of their bodies so quickly that Marluxia wasn't even sure of what happened until his bare calves were pressed against Demyx's warm ones.

Not wanting to be shown up by Demyx of all people, the assassin pushed the smaller man backwards until they were lying on the ground, those scented blue trumpet flowers appearing all around them from where the aquamancer's skin came into contact with the enchanted plants of this garden. As soon as he saw to it that Demyx was laying comfortably, Marluxia turned his body around so that he was now laying along side his lover, his mouth positioned next to the swollen member that jutted out from Demyx's tanned body. Admiring the gorgeous body that was laid out in front f him, the younger Nobody gasped out in surprise when he felt the warm heat encompass his cock once more without warning. Obviously the blond hadn't been lying when he said that he liked to suck cock.

Not wanting to go back on his word to show his partner the pleasure that he deserved, Marluxia leaned forward until his closed lips pressed firmly against the long shaft that was just waiting for him. His lips parted, and without fiving any warning, he swallowed down as much of the length as his body would allow, intrigued by how different the saltiness was when it came from Demyx and not others. The flavour that exuded from the blond was just like sea water and the assassin had to wonder what other bodily fluids were influenced by the water wielder's element. Pulling back slightly, Marluxia drew part of the blond's erection out of his mouth before sliding it back in, trying to set a decent pace for them to follow.

The feeling of his cock being surrounded by such amazing warmth almost caused Demyx to stop his actions so that he could spend the time trying to relish in the action that he had never been on the receiving end of before. It was such a new and incredible sensation, and it didn't take the blond long to realize that he enjoyed getting as much as giving here. Letting out a loud moan as Marluxia began to run his tongue along the underside of his hard penis, Demyx almost choked as his lover thrust his hips forward slightly in response to the vibrations that were sent through his body. But the feeling o the tip of the assassin's arousal pressed against the back of his throat, only renewed Demyx's resolve as he began to pull back slight before pressing forward once more.

With Demyx's thin lips pursed around his erection tightly as his face bobbed up and down along the younger Nobody's length, the pink haired man found it difficult to focus on the task at hand. But as son as he heard though lustful whimpers, he knew that there was no stopping what was about to transpire. While his mouth matched Demyx's gentle pace, a single hand came up and wrapped around the blond's waist, setting on the plump ass. Not wanting to lose the momentum, his fingers trailed lightly along the warm globes in search of his destination. The oceanic taste continued to coat his tongue each time his lips moved along the shaft, and it was something that Marluxia didn't want to give up.

Using a hand to wrap around the part of the erection that his lips couldn't quite reach, the blond began to pump at the hard length in time with his own bobs, as well as the ones along his own cock. to be assaulted with both sensations at the same time was almost too much for the lithe man to take as he continued to suckle harshly on the thick erection, pumping his fisted hand quicker and quicker. Demyx wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to last with the duel sensations being afflicted on his body. As soon as he felt the soft touch of nimble fingers beginning to massage the smooth cheeks of his ass, the blond allowed the saliva slicked cock to fall from between his lips as he moaned loudly and thrust his hips forward violently.

Deciding that that was as good of a sign as anything, Marluxia pulled his mouth away from the stiff member with an audible pop. When he didn't feel Demyx move to try and push his cock back into Marluxia's mouth once more, Marluxia used the opportunity to roll Demyx over so that the older Nobody was laying on his stomach on the bed of blue flowers. Hearing another loud moan fall from the smaller man, the assassin just smirked at his partner's reaction as the fingers travelled across his ass before they came to the crack. The dip between the two mounds was just as smooth as the rest of Demyx's ass as the pink haired Nobody tantalizingly dragged long fingers along it, pausing only when he felt that small patch of rougher skin which caused the lithe man below his to shudder and gasp out. With that sound serving as his permission, Marluxia reached his free hand up, and despite the dull throb of pain that he felt at the action, he picked a single blossom of that violet blue blanket that was spreading further and further beneath them.

Demyx saw that through his clouded vision and grew slightly curious. "What are you doing?" Demyx's voice was slightly shaking and hitched every time that those long fingers ghosted over the small button of skin.

The curious tone caused Marluxia to smirk. "Well, these particular flowers make a truly unique serum. In fact," he whispered, breaking the petal in half with one hand. "It makes the basis of lubrication." With those words, he then began to rub the crushed flower between his fingers, causing the clear secretion to coat his fingers. As soon as he was satisfied with how much he got, the younger Nobody brought his hand back down and pressed against the blond's entrance without any other warning. The action drew a sharp hiss of pleasure from the lithe man's lips each time, followed by a loud moan as the first finger was eased inside up to the knuckle. The plant it seemed did its job and Marluxia felt no resistance as he pulled the finger out before thrusting back in.

Writhering as to give his partner more room to move, Demyx couldn't help but notice just how different this time was compared to his many previous encounters. Marluxia was being so gentle as he slid a second finger in, thrusting it in and out to stretch the passage, but at same time, he was rubbing the inner walls if the nocturne's rectum. The new massage brought forth musical moans and groans from the blond's lips as he began to tentatively thrust backwards to meet the pleasure inducing fingers as they began to spread him further and further. At the same time, the thrusts cause his own stiff erection to rub against the ground covered with flowers, bringing that glorious friction to his cock.

But as soon as Marluxia thought those moans were close enough and there wasn't even a hint of pain in the noises, he withdrew his fingers immediately. Hearing the expected whimpers from the now still blond, the larger man just smirked as he picked another few petals off of the nearest flower, crushing them up in order to release the juices. When he determined that he had enough, the assassin brought his hand down to wrap around his own length, pumping along the shaft briskly as to spread the clear substance evenly. Trying to ignore the self inflicted pleasure, Marluxia instead focused on the panting body below him, imagining just how tight the smaller man would feel if what he had felt around his fingers moments ago was any indication.

"Oh, Marly, hurry up!" Demyx groaned, lifting his ass up high into the air, getting desperate to feel that long cock buried inside of him. He needed this, and he needed it soon. So when he felt strong hand grip firmly at his hips and positioning his body at just the right angle, the blond felt a large grin creep onto his face. This was the last thing that he had expected when he decided to hide from Xigbar and Luxord in this garden. Not that he was complaining about anything. His thoughts were cut off instantly as he felt a slick hardness pressing up against his entrance. Whimpering as he tried to push backwards, the nocturne let out a small yelp as he felt the grip of his pelvis tighten.

"Do you want this, Demyx?" the husky voice came from right beside the blond's ear, and it was followed by a playful nip to the sensitive curl of skin.

"Please! I want it. I want it." Panted Demyx, loving the feeling of Marluxia's chest pressed against his back, the long erection still pressing along his crack, though still not where he wanted it the most. Showing his impatience at the delay, the blond tried to rotate his hips despite the hard hold that still clamped on his hips. Hearing a small chuckle from behind him, it was all the warning that Demyx got before Marluxia thrust forward into the warm cavern. Both Nobodies let out a loud groan at the overwhelming sensations that were now flowing through their bodies. It was so amazing.

They had to just sit there and adjust to the new feelings. For Demyx, he had never felt this kind of pleasure with out the pain of entry. Luxord and Xigbar were never gentle like this, and if he was doing comparison, neither of the other Nobodies measured up to Marluxia. He had never felt so full, and as compete as someone without a heart could feel. The sensation of being stretched so much for the nocturne to handle.

For Marluxia, the heat of Demyx's tight passage was amazing. Nothing could compare to the sensations that he was feeling right now. But the constriction that he felt wasn't enough. He wanted to feel that grip all along his shaft. Once he was able to fully catch his breath, the pink haired Nobody slowly pulled out if the lithe body before sliding back in, shuddering at the friction the movements brought on. And from the loud noises that fell continuously from Demyx's lips, Marluxia could only assume that his lover enjoyed the movements as well.

They fell into a steady rhythm, thrusting together at a quick pace. Demyx could feel every thrust through his entire body, and he was quickly growing addicted to the pleasurable actions. He had never felt like this before. Rolling his hips in time with the movements, he allowed Marluxia to drive in deeper and deeper. Gasping each time their bodies met, the blond suddenly let out an almost scream like moan as his entire body was assaulted with previously unknown pleasure. "Marly!" he gasped out. "What was that?"

The younger Nobody could only smirk as he continued to pound into the smaller body. "I take it that you normally don't get your prostate touched." With every word that he spoke, Marluxia insured that his long erection brushed roughly against the tiny bundle of nerves, thoroughly enjoying the shudders that ran through Demyx's body. In addition to those added movements the pink haired man also felt his lover's passage way trembling around his shaft, the inner walls constricting tightly. "Fuck, Dem. I'm not going to be long."

As if those were the words that he had been waiting for, the blond began to pick up speed, all the while making certain that Marluxia continued to hit that spot. His thoughts mirrored his lover's, knowing that this endeavour would be over in just a few moments. The assassin seemed to catch on to the hint as his lover's hips began to rotate in a manner that suggested so many things. His hands constricted tightly on the tanned hips, squeezing tight enough that Demyx would end up with bruises later. As the taller man thrust violently into the warm cavern once more, he felt the muscles constrict tightly around him and that was all that it took. With a single drawn out grunt, Marluxia was thrown into the welcoming arms of orgasm, continuing to thrust into Demyx in time with his spasms, his load spurting into the waiting channel.

At the feeling of being filled with the warmth he desired so much, he desired so much, the blond joined his lover over the edge of pleasure as his body was enveloped in the state of pure ecstasy. His own seed shot down on the ground and those marvellous blue flowers. The sensation of the pink haired man continuing to work his ass as they rode their orgasms out together was also a new sensation for Demyx. Certainly Xigbar and Luxord never made him feel this way or were concerned with ensuring that Demyx received as much pleasure as possible. And now that he had experienced such sex, Demyx knew that he would never be able to go back.

Finally, they both collapsed onto the ground, completely spent. They had ridden even the last wave out to its fullest and now they were both feeling totally exhausted. Marluxia slowly pulled himself out of the slick passage, before rolling over and pulling his lover close to him so that they could bask in both their afterglow and the warm afternoon sun.

"Wow, Marly. That was awesome." The musician whispered with only the slightest hint of a giggle behind his words.

"That it was." Was the answer Marluxia gave as he leaned down and placed a single soft kiss on the blond's forehead. As he pulled back, the pink haired man looked over at the flowers that had sprouted during their tryst, letting out a gasp at what he saw.

Confused as to why the taller man was gasping, Demyx turned over slightly so that he could see what exactly the cause of Marluxia's surprise. And when he saw it, he just grinned. "Well, that's kind of cool."

Where the indigo flowers had been growing, there was now a blanket of the dark blue petals, the number of blossoms easily tripled, though that wasn't what had shocked the assassin. Intertwined with the vines was a second variety of flower. These new blossoms were a deep magenta shade and what was surprising was that they were something that even though element manipulation, they were something that Marluxia had never been able to make grow here in his garden. After explaining that fact to the blond, Demyx asked exactly what that meant.

"What it means is that you will just have to help me out in here a little more often." He smirked, running a hand through the tousled blond hair.

Demyx just grinned. "I think that I can arrange that."

"I just want you to promise me one thing however," whispered Marluxia.

"What's that?" cocking his head to the side, the nocturne couldn't even venture a guess as to what it might be that his partner wanted.

"I don't want you sleeping with either Luxord or Xigbar anymore."

Demyx could only let out a small laugh. "After that performance, who would want to?"

* * *

Well, it's finally done hehe. Tifa-san gave me this challenge in…March? I think. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this finished for you. I hope everyone enjoyed this little dose of crack. It's not really a couple that I usually write (obviously, lol) but I am pleased with how it ended up turning out. And a special big huggle and side of kisses goes out to my beautiful Pahoyhoy for betaing this and just for being her. I loves you so much! Anyway, I hope that everyone liked it, and hope that you take the time to review! Until next time!


End file.
